twilight  in edwards point of view
by iloveedwardscissorhands101
Summary: Edward has always felt there was some thing missing in his life but he never truly understood until he met Bella the police chiefs daughter. Now under the pressure of bella being human will he barter her soul with the devil so he can keep her forever?
1. chapter one first sight

Prologue

And I knew in that instance my life was no longer worth living.

My angel, my fate, my only reason for existence was gone and there was nothing I could do to bring her back.

My eyes were red and I saw reflected in the angel what I had done.

A small, sweet sigh departed her frail white lips.

Time was up.

Chapter 1; first sight

High school was the one time I wished more than ever to be able to sleep. The teacher droned whilst my mind doodled imaginary patterns in the out side world through the window. There was no point in trying to pay attention, I already knew the answers and if neccassary could pick them from mrs Gof's thoughts which were quite jumbled today might I add.

The lecture seemed to carry on for a longer period than normal, but then when you live forever time starts to drag.

No need to sleep, no need to "eat" and no purpose to a bath room other than a shower.

When the school bell rang my eyes flickered quickly back to the front of the room so that it would not appear I was different. No one noticed any way, their human instincts shy away from the sight of me and my family. Poor kids, if only they knew how close they were to death every minute of every hour they were near us.

When I arrived at the cafeteria, I made my way to our usual table. Even the sophomores who didnt quite understand who we were yet stayed well clear of our lunch spot. My tray was full of fruit today and a flaky pastry that smelled quite dry and vile to be quite frank. But the food was just a prop. We didnt need it my brothers and sisters and I. We just needed to blend in. Or try to.

_Edward, _Alice thought, _hows he coping? _

Jasper, my youngest brother immortaility wise was staring out of the window, his thoughts were of frenzied images of how he would like to head over to a small blonde girl and gently press his mouth to her neck before he bit...

Enough! I would not become to involved in these thoughts. Already the yearning in my stomach for blood was grinding and the venom flowed freely through my mouth.

_Edward! _Alice thought again concerned for the benefit of her soul mate. I was used to these silent chats. The others of my family barely noticed them let alone any humans with their half blind eyes.

I moved my eyes slowly up to the ceiling and then down to the floor as though following a dust mite.

_Anything out of control? _she begged again.

This time I pretended to follow the lunch line, left to right. _Thanks Edward, the visions are settling now._

My little sister Alice was gifted like myself. She had the power to see visions of the future, although these visions changed with the decisions a person made about their plans. The future is not set in stone for any one.

And me I can read minds. Not any mind any where, just the ones that are near and the immediate thoughts going through their minds at that point in time.

Jasper also is gifted. He has the ability to taste the emotions of the people around him. He can also change them. That is one of the many reasons he joined our clan. We mostly known as the Cullens. He joined because he got a flavour of his terrified victims fear. He developed a sole conscience one that made him feel guilty for being a monster.

suddenly Jaspers thoughts were changing again. _"Maybe I could just say hello and then bend..." _

"Jasper", me and Alice both growled at the same time.

"oh", he mumbled - embarrassed. He moved his eyes of in to another area of space.

"Its alright Jazzy," smiled Alice, " you werent gonna' do any thing, your future is bright today."

"hey alice", beamed emmett - the middle brother, " any fights I win tonight"

"that would be cheating", smirked alice in one of those sweet ways that makes you want to chuckle with her.

Rosalie couldnt stop thinking how beautiful she looked today with her new scarf and matching purse.

"_Oh I bet I could just waltz over to one of those humans and they would think I was royalty"_

She marvelled to herself.

I contained my laughter in my mind.

Jaspers thoughts were still struggling to be tamed. I dont know why we were testing him this way, it wasnt fair on any of us. We would have to go hunting tonight. We hadnt been for two weeks and our wills were starting to weaken along with any shreds of possible remaining humanity.

Suddenly my thoughts were distracted. A girl had thought my name. I was glad that the name Edward had died out over the past century, you wouldnt believe how irritating it is to have your name thought only to realise your answering someones thoughts not their spoken questions.

This particular though was easy to recognise. Jessica stanley, one of Lauren Malorys crew.

_She's already crushing on the cullens. well they wont notice her they dont notice any one._

I wondered who she could be referring to her when I saw a curious pair of deep brown eyes staring at me.

The eyes immediately dropped when she realized I was looking at her.

Around the eyes was a mane of rich brownish red hair. Her skin so pale it was almost transucent looking.

I recognised this face immediately as the face of new girl Bella Swan, daughter of chief to police Charlie Swan.

Named Isabella she had corrected every one who called her Isabella today with Bella.

Half of the males were already imagining themselves frantically in love with her, particularly Mike Newton and Eric. There seemed some rivalry.

Not that this suprised me - a typical human reaction.

She didnt seem that different apart that she was a lot less agile than any of the others and a lot frailer too.

In jessicas mind I heard Bella ask Jessica;

_"which one is the boy with the reddish brown hair?"_

_wow fat chance _thought Jessica posionously.

_That ones Edward Cullen. Gorgeous obviously but apparently nobody heres good enough for him. _I heard her reply to Bella.

Bella shyly glanced upwards at me through the curtain of her hair only to look away quickly blushing scarlett.

I felt the sudden urge to reach out in front of Bella to protect her from the vicious thoughts of Jessica.

" The new girl's already wondering about the cullens", I smirked to emmett lowly so no one else would hear.

_Ha whats she thinking about us so far? _thought emmett.

I turned my minds direction back to the thoughts of Jessica. I wish she wouldnt fantasize the way she did.

It made me almost snort with laughter at her propostereous idea's.

If my lips were any where near her in that way, she wouldnt be very safe lets just leave it at

that.

I probed the space next to Jessica but there was nothing but silence.

Had the girl moved? My gaze wandered without my permission.

No the girl was still there blushing wildly.

Odd maybe I had missed her mind. But still I could not hear a sound from her direction.

Only silence and emptiness.

She swivelled round slowly and returned my gaze. I was frowning deep in concentration so this obviously frightened her.

I switched my eyes to the ceiling, away from the mental mute.

I didnt understand, how was this possible.

_So- what is she thinking? _Emmett thought again.

I shrugged. I didnt want to be tormented over this one particular mind.

_Time to leave. _Alice thought. She picked up her tray and dumped her untouched food into a trash can in one fluid movement.

Emmett and Rosalie followed. And I ended up practically dragging Jasper who was afraid of what he might do if he went within a meter of the small blonde girl.

" hold your breath bro", I muttered. "It makes things a lot easier".

The bell rang shrilly throughout the hall way.

Time for biology.

I perched on my seat, and again rested my gaze on a distant place out of the window.

A few foot steps caught my attention. I looked up to realise The new girl Bella Swan was in this class and the seat next to mine was the only empty one available. Poor girl. She would be extremely unnerved by my closeness I was sure.

I began to clear my books away from the empty seat that would now be hers.


	2. chapter one first sight part two

As Bella walked across to the teacher the door closing blew her scent toward me. It was like the devil had personally stranded a white red hot iron down my throat and ripped all the air from my lungs. The air dazzled me, it intoxicated me. I didnt know the sensation of being drunk or on drugs but I realised it must be som thing like this.

What was I going to do? The girl was to be seated next to me, close to me, less than 15 centimeters apart at the back of the class room. In the dark. Where the windows shades were down, and I already from a meter away couldnt control myself. I used my fingers and pressed my nostrils together. I inhaled as though breathing deeply storing my breath and then moving my shoulders slightly to exaggerate the pretence of needing air. Then I closed my eyes.

My hearing picked up on her heart beat before she had even turned to walk towards me. Thoughts buzzed around me gossiping and engaging yet I ignored them. For one reason. her. She was the single most strange creature I had ever met. How I craved for her blood yet all at once I felt new hungers I didnt understand. Ones that almost seemed human... it puzzled me.

I thought I was under control. I removed my hand and breathed out.

Only for her to trip over a flat surfice , how shocking.

her sent flew to me, it was much quicker even than me - the vampire. It enveloped me in a caressing blow. It scolded my skin and danced in my mouth, yes an intoxicating devil she was sent from the very mouth of hell to destroy me and my family every thing that we had worked for and become.

My fists hardened on the desk and it began to crumble. I realised just in the nick of time and scraped my nails like knife marks rather than imprints of my own hands. then my fists returned and my black eyes glared at her, the breath poisoned in my nostrils.

Her eyes returned to thei previously endangered animal pose and she sat pulling her chair as far away from me as possible. I tried throughout this dangerous territory to pull her mind to me, but the only thing that allowed me to reveal any thing about her persona were her deep brown bark textured eyes. They were so deep and full of things even I couldnt translate after 106 years of walking among these creatures. It fascinated me as much as it irritated me.

Her eyes stared back at me. I could smell us getting closer. I moved my chair as far to the edge of the desk as possible and tried to breathe in some clean air. Impossible. The fuscia scent whirled and whipped at the windows only to be redirected to me.

She pinched a strand of her hair and sniffed it minorly. She seemed confused about some thing. She hid behind her hair from me but even through the brown waterfall I could feel her heart beating faster than a hummingsbirds wings. Flutter flutter. If I was one of these moronic humans I couldve sworn her heart missed a beat, or five.


End file.
